This isn't in the book!
by Breadfruit
Summary: When witches come to Gravity Falls, its up to Madoka and the gang to eliminate them. But they get caught up with certain pair of twins...
1. omg is someone actually reading this

**AN: I have no idea what i'm doing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity falls or Madoka Magica**

"Dipper, Dipper!" Mable yells, shaking her brother awake.

"Huh? Mable? Whats wrong?" Dipper asks while yawning.

"There's a cat thing outside of our door! It's asking for a contract?" She practically yells.

"Huh?" The boy gets up out of his bed and picks up a big book with a big '3' on the front. He flips through the book while his sister joins him.

"What did it look like?" Dipper asks Mable.

"Ummm...Like a white cat creature..with really weird ears." Mable replies. As Dipper looks through the book he sighs.

"I don't think i'm going to be able to find it without knowing more about it." He says. "Is the creature still out there?"

"Yeah I think!" Mable says grinning. "Lets go find it!" They both get up and head towards the door of the shack. Mable jumps up and down, trying to look through the little peep hole in the door.

"Dip! Its still out there." She says. Dipper nods and slowly opens the door open. Then he quickly swings it open the rest of the way, creating a loud boom, hoping that it will scare the creature. When Dippers eyes clear he then sees a...a...white cat thingy.

"Huh? What are you?" He asks out loud.

"Hello. My name is Kyubey. Would you like to make a contract?" It asks.

"Huh? A contract?" Dipper asks.

"Yes! A contract! You can become a magical girl if you would like, only for the low price of making a contract with me!" Kyubey says, without moving its mouth.

"A magical...girl?!" Dipper asks. "I am not a girl!"

Kyubey tilts his head to one side. "Oh. My mistake. Well then how about you? Would you like to make a contract and help save the universe?"

Mable looks at the creature and gasps. "HUH? Me? Save the universe?" Dipper on the other hand haw now looking down at the ground, muttering something about looking like a girl.

"Yes! All you have to do is make a contract with me! First you will have to tell me what you wish for, and I will grant it! You will then become a magical girl!" Kyubey replies.

"Any wish! Oh wow! Well, then I wish for-" Mable started. She was cut off by a loud explosion. Dust flew into the air and a larg blast of wind caused Mable and Dipper to fall down.

"Mable!" Dipper called out. "Are you okay?"

"Dip! I'm fine!" Mable says, running towards her brother. "But where did Kyubey go?" She asks once the dust cleared. There was a large pile of fur where Kyubey had once stood. Was it...dead?

"Oh i'm sorry about that it seems someone is trying to stop me from making a contract." A voice said from behind the twins.

"AH! What just happened?" Mable said jumping back. "I thought you had died."

Suddenly a girl with blonde hair jumped down in front of them and Kyubey. She glared at the creature.

"What do you think your doing? Moving into another universe? Where not going to let you ruin this universe also! Leave now!" The mystery girl yelled.

"You won't let me you say? Why is that? I'm just helping this universe you know. But I guess i'll leave for now." Kyubey responded without showing any emotion. The creature jumped on top of the shack and vanished. The blonde girl turned around to the two kids.

"If you ever see that creature again, never make a contract with it please. You will regret it forever. It will come back to bite your back later in your life." She says seriously. "I hope you take this seriously."

Mable's eyes widened. "Why? Are you a magical girl? Why can't I become one?" She asks. Mable thought that this girl looked reaaallly cool! She was super pretty and she was saving the universe? Mable wanted to do that to!

The girl softly smiled. "Yes, I am. But I deeply regret making this decision. You see, Kyubey tricks girls and then steals their souls."

"Wait what? Iv never heard of anything like that, nor read anything like that in the book!" Dipper cried out.

"That makes since. You see, we come from a different universe. The things we kill have come into this universe. They are called 'witches'." She says. "Me and some fellow magical girls have come into your universe to try to eliminate the witches before they take over everything." The girl says.

"Hey Mami! Where did you go?" A voice calls in the distance.

"It seems i'll have to go. Stay safe." The girl says, smiling.

"Wait! I wan't to know more about this 'magical girl' stuff!" Mable calls out. The girl had already left before Mable had time to chase after her. "Weird...I wonder what that was all about." She says.

Dipper nods. "Yeah...I had never heard about anything like that." Dipper was very confused. These so called 'Magical Girls' had come from a different universe? They had their souls stolen? They battle witches? It was all very interesting, and there was nothing like this in the book! He could make a huge discovery!

"Mable. We are going to find out more about them." Dipper stated and Mable cheered and twirled in circles while holding Waddles.

**AN: Yeah I really don't know. But this is happening! I had this idea when I was half awake (When I have all my good ideas). So hopefully this will end up being good. Thanks for reading!**

**-Breadfruit**


	2. AHAHAHAHAHA THIS STORY SUCKS

**AN: I still have no idea. I'm at school being bored so this story is being made out of my boredom. Thanks for reading my story!**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own Gravity Falls or Madoka Magica. I only own the plot of my story. **

Dipper and Mable where currently walking through the woods, trying to figure out more about this magical girl stuff. Of course Mable had brought Waddles along despite Dipper telling her over and over again that it was to dangerous for poor Waddles. Just one day ago they had encountered a mysterious girl who had called herself a 'magical girl'. After checking the book multiple times-and still finding nothing- Dipper decided it was time to investigate. He wanted to make sure Gravity Falls stayed safe from the witches the girl had talked about. While the twins where struggling to try to find any evidence the girl actually existed, there was a flash of light with a loud noise following it.

"Come on Mable! This may be a lead!" Dipper yelled back to his sister as they ran towards where the light had come from. Dipper suddenly stopped right in his tracks.

Mable hadn't noticed and continued to run right into him, landing flat on her face.

"Ow Dipper! Whats the matter?" She asked rubbing her head.

"T-that." He replied softly, pointing his finger upward.

Just a little whiles away was a giant monster. It looked like someone had token a page from a scrapbook, made it bigger, and placed it in the universe.

"Holy cow...what is that thing?" Mable asked, sill on the ground. "Are those...the magical girls fighting it?" She asked astonishingly. Mable was right, there seemed to be people with superpowers fighting the monster! Well, there was two people fighting and three sitting on the ground, having what appeared to be a picnic. What the heck? Dipper asked himself.

"Come on Dipper! Lets go check it out!" Mable said running towards the fight.

"Wait! Mable, that's to dangerous for you!" He called out, trying to grab her arm. He missed and Mable ran straight ahead with Waddle in her arms. The fight seemed to be finishing up as the girls struck the final blow. The witch disintegrated and both girls headed to the ground. The only thing left of the witch was a small speck of something. Dipper was to far to make out what it was. Mable on the other hand was already at the girls.

"Jeez Mable...can't you be patient?" He mumbled while walking towards the others. The girls had walked over to Mable and where talking to her.

"Is that your brother?" Dipper heard a blue haired girl ask. Mable nodded enthusiastically in reply.

"Dipper, come over here! These are the magical girls!" She called out to him, making crazy motions with her hands.

As Dipper headed over a pink haired girl approached him.

"Hello!" She said happily. "My names Madoka Kaname. It's nice to meet you!" Madoka said, holding out her hand.

"Um, yeah. Nice to meet you too." Dipper said, shaking her hand.

"I'm Sayaka! Sayaka Miki." The short blue-haired girl said while making a peace sign with her hands.

"Kyoko Sakura." A girl with long red hair tied up with a bow says. She throws a piece of candy at him, grinning. Dipper catches it and raises his eyebrows. What the hell was this? The wrapper was covered in some Asian writing. He glanced back up and noticed the blonde girl he had seen before.

"Hey! It's you again!" Dipper says. The blonde girl chuckles a bit.

"Hello again. I forgot to introduce myself the first time we meet it seems. My name is Mami Tomoe." She says nicely. "And the black haired girl sitting over there," She gestures to a rock where the girl is sitting, "Is Homura Akemi." The last girl glances at him a bit, and then goes back to staring at the sky. This was really weird.

"There the magical girls Dipper! Its them!" Mable says happily. At least someone was enthusiastic about all this. The other girls seemed kinda worried.

"Yes, we are magical girls and we would also appreciate if you kept this a secrete. We don't want everyone knowing about us." Kyoko says to the twins. Dipper nods.

"Yeah, we understand." He says. "But could you tell me what you exactly mean by 'witch's' and 'magical girls'? I just want to make sure Gravity Falls is going to be safe."

Madoka nods. "Gravity Falls will be safe in our hands. We just need to make sure Kyubey doesn't make a contract with anyone, and eliminate the witches in this world." She says. She sighs and looks up at the sky. "I hope that it will all work out." The girls all share worried glances.

"You don't seem to be to sure..." Mable says softly. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Mami smiles. "I think it would be better for you to stay out of this. We can take care of it."

"Let us help!" Dipper says, backing up his sister. "This is out town! We want to protect it to!"

...

...

"Do you really?" Homura Akemi replies. "Do you really want to risk losing your life for this town? I don't think you understand how dangerous this would be for you and your sister." The raven haired girl jumps down from the rock and walks up to Dipper. "Why would you risk that if your perfectly happy now? Just let us handle it and everything will be fine. Stop asking to help, you don't want to." Dipper backs up slowly, not saying anything. Homura is glaring down at him with her black hair floating in the wind.

"Homura, its okay...hes just a kid. Don't terrorize him to much." Madoka says quietly. Madoka walks up to Homura and puts her hand on her shoulder. Homura sighs.

"I'm sorry Dipper. I'm just trying to warm you." Homura says. "If you really want to help you can come with us, but don't say I didn't warm you." Dipper gulped.

"Really? Cool!" Mable says. "We will defiantly help you!" Mable says with a determined look on her face. Mami laughs lightly.

"I think they'll help us loosen up. We need it." Mami says, smiling. She starts to put up the food from the picnic they where having just a few minutes ago. Mable picks up Waddles and jumps over to Dipper.

"Dipper! We get to go discover things not in the book! Aren't you exited?" She asks her brother. Dipper smiles slyly.

"Of course! It will be a real adventure. Just make sure to not get hurt, okay Mable?"

"Duh! Of course I won't get hurt."

Sayaka and Kyoko walk up to the two. "Are you guys ready?" Sayaka asks. Dipper and Mable both nod vigorously. Sayaka smiles at the two and turns to face everybody.

"Okay everyone! Lets save Gravity Falls!"

**AN: Oh god this is such a crappy story. Sorry bout that. But thanks for reading (If anyone actually reads it)!**

**-Breadfruit**


	3. Gee this story sucks

**AN: I still have no idea what i'm doing**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls or Madoka Magica**

Madoka was heading threw the woods with the rest of the gang following her. The group decided it would be best for the two twins (And their pig) to walk besides Homura, since she could stop time and help them escape without getting injured if needed. Mable however had walked away from her designated spot and was happily talking to Mami. Homura had seemed to taken a liking to Dipper. They where busy talking about the witches in Gravity Falls.

"So you guys can turn into witches?" Madoka heard Dipper ask to Homura quietly.

"Yes. That's why its so important to make sure your sister here doesn't get tricked by Kyubey." Homura says to him. Dipper nods.

"Don't worry about her! I'll make sure she doesn't get tricked."

"I'm sure you will. You seem very capable of doing so." Homura said, smiling a little. Madoka chuckled a little. She was happy that Homura was able to enjoy herself. She was slowly opening up more.

"Why hello! What are you guys doing out here?" A voice said, cutting threw the peacefulness of the moment. Madoka turned around and glared. Kyubey was back.

"What the hell do you think your doing here? Don't you understand we hate you?" Kyoko shouted out, shoving her spear in Kyubey's face.

"Now now, no need to be feisty. I was just here to talk to Mable." Kyubey said casually, lifting up his hind leg to scratch behind his ear. Dipper grimaced. Did this...this _cat thing_...think that it could just take Mable?

"Where not going to let you just take her." Homura says, stepping in front of Kyubey.

"Of course, I didn't think it was going to be that easy. I'm just going to walk with you guys. Hope you don't mind." He replies.

"Are you playing with us?" Kyoko grumbled. Kyubey didn't reply, but just walked over to Madoka. The group gave each other worried glances but kept walking forward.

"Kyubey...are you the cause of the witches here?" Madoka asked him.

"Yes. It was a great idea I had. Now we can generate more energy!" Kyubey replied. Madoka looked down at her feet. There was nothing she could do to stop Kyubey. After all, Kyubey didn't understand emotions. It was all just trash to him.

"Madoka! Look over there!" Sayaka said grabbing Madoka's shoulder and pointing to the easy. There was a teenage girl with ginger hair standing at the edge of a cliff. Looking closer at the girl she saw the mark of a witches kiss on her neck.

"Wendy!" Dipper yelled. He suddenly rushed off to the girl, with Madoka following. As fast as Dipper was, Homura was the one to grab the girl. She shifted the passed out girl and layed her on the ground.

"What was that? Is Wendy okay?" Mable called out as she ran to Homura.

Homura nodded. "Yes, a witch must have attacked her though. Witches are the main cause suicide." She told the young girl. "Um...Wendy...Is okay. Shes just passed out." Mable sighed in relief. Dipper on the other hand was having a heart attack.

"Are you sure shes going to be okay? We can't let anything happen to her!" He said freaking out. Madoka laid a gentle hand on Dipper's arm.

"Don't worry. That's why us Magical Girls are here to protect your town. No ones going to get hurt." She said in a soft voice. Mable nodded.

"Their going to save our town! Gravity Falls will be saved!" Mable shouted heroically. Waddles squeaked in agreement.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, iv been kinda busy. Im going to try to update twice a week! Thanks for readin!**

**-Breadfruit**


	4. hey look chapter 4

**AN: Hi**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT BLAH BLAH... STORY TIME!**

**_Homura's Point Of View..._**

We had started walking again, and your probably wondering where we are going. A large witch called Cxiuhcoatl had managed to slip through the seems of the universe to Gravity Falls. We have been trying to locate it but somehow it seems to move far away whenever we get close. With the power of all of us it should be an easy feat. We will then make sure there are no more witches left in Gravity Falls. The only real problem would be Cxiuhcoatl and keeping these two kids safe. There was a couple fast footsteps coming my way.

"Hey Homura," Madoka says "How are we supposed to get to Cxiuhcoatl if she keeps moving around?" She asks. I sigh. We don't really have a good idea of how to get to the witch, but I was thinking I could use my powers to get to Cxiuhcoatl before she escapes. I haven't told anyone this yet, Madoka would probably not agree with the idea. Madoka tended to be over protective of her friends at times.

"I'm not sure yet," I lied "I'm sure we'll figure out something."

"We need to start thinking fast. I don't want to put these kids in danger for any longer." Madoka says, motioning to Mable and Dipper who where currently talking to Kyoko. The trio seemed to be having a good time, probably because Kyoko was giving them free candy. Madoka and I continued walking in front.

"Wait! Your soul gem is wavering! Is Cxiuhcoatl escaping again?" Madoka says to me. I look down and sure enough it seems we are losing the witch. I grimace. Its now or nothing.

"Not if I can help it." I mutter under my breath.

"Wha-?" Madoka is cut off as I stop time and stand in the frozen world.

"Oh. My. God. Whaaaat just happened?" I hear someone yell behind me. My eyes widen as I turn to see Mable holding onto the ribbon on the back of my skirt and Dipper loosely holding her arm.

"You two! You guys aren't supposed to...Why are you guys?" I ask in astonishment. I sigh and shake my head. Of course something like this would happen. Just my luck.

"Just let go of my skirt." I say.

"Oh okay." Mable says, oblivious to the situation.

"Mable wait, -" Dipper tries to say before Mable lets go. The ribbon slips out of Mable's hand and they two are frozen in time. I shake my head and head towards the witch.

**_Madoka's Point Of View..._**

"-t was that?" I ask Homura. There is a sudden flash and Homura is gone. I blink my eyes a couple times to make sure I wasn't seeing things. But Homura wasn't there.

"Don't let go of her skirt!" I hear Dipper yell to my side.

"Wait...where did Homura go?" Mable asks her brother. Dipper sighs.

"I told you not to let go of her skirt!" He says. "She must of done the time freezing thingy she told me about earlier.

"What!" I ask, grabbing Dipper. "Did she say where she was going?" I ask hurriedly.

"Huh? No, she didn't say anything." He replies.

"Oh no, oh no. Homura! Why?" I yell. Mami rushes towards me.

"Homura's gone? She must have gone to catch Cxiuhcoatl!" She declares. Kyoko and Sayaka came up to me and nodded.

"She must have. Why else would she leave? Like always, shes trying to do it herself." Kyoko says and sighs.

Sayaka nods again. "We have to catch up to her!" She says.

"But if this Cxiuhcoatl witch always disappears before you get to her, doesn't that mean we have no way of finding Homura if she keeps following it?" Dipper asks the group. We all deflate a little inside. The group gives each other looks full of sadness.

"No! We have to find Homura!" I tell them all. "There has to be a other way!" No one moves or says anything.

"The book! The book! Finally the book can be useful in this situation!" Dipper says suddenly. "I can look in the book! There is sure to be something."

"The...book?" I ask.

"Yes! Using this," He pulls out a book with a big '3' on it. "We can find a way to get to Homura!"

**AN: Guys help meeee. How are they going to get to Homura cause idk. I'll have to think of something. If you guys have ideas please tell me in a review! Oh and During the next week I probably wont upd8 because of spring break...but if you guys (the people who actually read this lol its like 1 person) really want me to I might put up another chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading! **

**-Breadfruit**


End file.
